1. Field
The embodiment relates to a wireless power charging system, and more particularly, to a wireless power transmitter for a wireless power charging system.
2. Background
Various kinds of electronic appliances employ batteries and are driven by using the power charged in the batteries. In this case, the battery of an electron appliance may be exchanged or may be recharged. The electronic appliance may include a contact terminal for making contact with an external charging apparatus in order to charge the battery. The electronic appliance is electrically connected to the charging apparatus through the contact terminal. However, the contact terminal may be exposed to an outside of the electronic appliance, so that the contact terminal may be contaminated or shot-circuited due to moisture. In this case, a contact error may be generated between the contact terminal and the charging apparatus so that the battery of the electronic appliance may not be charged.
There has been proposed a wireless power charging system for wirelessly charging an electronic appliance. The wireless power charging system includes a wireless power transmitter for wirelessly supplying power to an electronic appliance. In this case, the electronic appliance receives power according to a preset charging scheme. In order to charge the electronic appliance, the wireless power transmitter must supply power to the electronic appliance in the same charging scheme as that of the electronic appliance. When the wireless power transmitter is set in a charging scheme different from that of the electronic appliance, the wireless power transmitter does not charge the electronic appliance.